


Ring Reaction

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misunderstanding on a mission, Rodney returns with a nipple ring. John's reaction is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).



> This was written for outsideth3box. Many thanks to wanted_a_pony for the beta and of course to outsideth3box for bidding for me!

"Wow, this has healed remarkably well," Jennifer said. "If you hadn't told me it was done on you _today_ I never would have believed it. It shouldn't hurt at all when it's touched."

A weird growling noise came from John's direction. Rodney frowned at him. John might be his boyfriend now, but Jennifer was still his doctor, and usually John didn't have a problem with that. In any case that wasn't the issue right now. "It's not hurting, but it's _there_ ," Rodney said, waving at the offending metal on his chest.

"Yes, so we all heard on the comm the moment you came through the gate," Jennifer said dryly. "But they must have some very interesting medical technology if your nipple looks like this immediately after being pierced."

"I don't care about their medical technology! I didn't ask them to _do_ this," Rodney said.

"Richard said something about a misunderstanding. They're still our trading partners, aren't they?" Jennifer asked.

Rodney made a frustrated noise. "Colonel, can you talk some sense into her?"

"Uh..." Perhaps not.

"Colonel! Tell her that she needs to get this _out of me_ ," Rodney ordered.

"I can hear you just fine, Rodney," Jennifer said. "Medically speaking it doesn't have to come out. It's well-healed, no infection, the metal's perfect for a nipple ring. There are people who voluntarily have their nipples pierced and it usually takes over a year to get to this point. But of course, it's your choice to keep or remove it. You can take it out yourself. The hole should close up relatively quickly, and we'll keep an eye on it during your next check-ups."

"Do it myself? What kind of doctor are you?" Rodney asked.

Jennifer glared at him. "If you want me to take it out right now, I can."

She was reaching towards Rodney's nipple when a squeaky whimper came from John's direction. Rodney turned to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

John cleared his throat. "I'm just... You probably have better things to do, doc. Did the others even have their post-mission check-up yet?"

"The _others_ didn't wake up during the mission with a ring stuck through their nipple," Rodney reminded him.

"And I will talk to them about that in the debrief," John said. "But for now we should leave Dr. Keller to do more important things, don't you think?" It was impossible not to hear the order in his tone of voice. Since Rodney had switched to a different team, he didn't go on missions regularly with John anymore, but he still recognized the do-what-I-tell-you pitch.

"O-kay," Rodney gave in. Who knew what had gotten into John? Rodney had half-feared that he'd raise holy hell on P3M-918, which was why he'd immediately reported to Woolsey that it had been a misunderstanding and the Casporans had profusely apologized. But instead of interrogating Rodney and his team, John had been surprisingly quiet and a bit weird. He hadn't left Rodney's side, though, and when Rodney left the infirmary, John remained right behind him.

Once they were in their room and the door slid shut behind them, Rodney asked, "No, seriously, something has been off since we got back. You're just..." He trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

"I know you want to get rid of the ring, but I thought..." John swallowed, and the tips of his ears turned red. "Please, Rodney," he said, closing the distance between them and kissing Rodney, one hand crawling up Rodney's chest towards—

Rodney pulled away, "Oh my god. You're _turned on_ by it?!"

"You know I love your nipples," John said. "And I... You don't have to keep it, obviously. You don't even have to... but please, just this once?"

Rodney was speechless for a second. He'd been pissed off ever since he'd woken up with the new nipple decoration, and John's reaction was completely unexpected—though not unwelcome, Rodney had to admit to himself. At least it seemed that the nipple ring wasn't entirely useless. He loved it when John got all hot and bothered. "What exactly—"

"Just let me touch you," John said immediately.

"Of course," Rodney said, amused and a little bit awed by how excited John was. "I'm assuming naked would be preferable." He pulled off his shirt without waiting for John's answer.

John's gaze went straight to the nipple ring. He put a hand on Rodney's chest below the nipple and slowly moved it up. His lips were parted and Rodney found himself getting turned on just by the intensity in his look.

When the tip of John's finger reached the ring and nudged it minutely, Rodney gasped at the sensation.

John looked him in the eye. "You like it?" he asked hopefully.

"It certainly doesn't hurt," Rodney said. John started playing with the ring, and Rodney's breathing picked up. "Wow, I can see why some people would want this done on them."

John grabbed him by the waist and walked them toward the bed. Rodney went willingly, lying down, watching John climb up over him. They kissed, wild and wet, but soon John moved back to Rodney's pierced nipple. He kissed and licked it, moving the ring with his tongue, and Rodney groaned.

John kept kissing, licking, and sucking his nipple even when he reached between them to undo his fly. If he was going to fuck Rodney like he was sucking his nipple right now, it was going to blow Rodney's mind.

But instead of undoing Rodney's fly as well, or pushing at his pants to signal that Rodney should get out of them, John simply fisted his own cock and started jacking himself off with short, quick strokes.

Rodney groaned again. He was frustrated but it was damn hot to see John so desperate. John never stopped playing with the nipple ring, which seemed to be hard-wired to his dick at this point.

John's arm was moving rapidly, and Rodney asked, "Are you close? Are you going to come all over the ring?"

John moaned and straightened, straddling Rodney's waist. His left hand softly pinched Rodney's nipple with the ring, keeping hold of it, while his right whipped up and down his cock. His gaze never left Rodney's nipple with the ring. It was an amazing sight.

Rodney's own pants were getting uncomfortably tight, but he knew John was close. Precome started leaking at the tip of his cock. Then he groaned and squeezed Rodney's pierced nipple, shooting spurts of come in the general direction of where his hand kept hold of Rodney.

Rodney whimpered at the sight. He should watch John masturbate more often. It was hot as hell.

John collapsed next to Rodney, letting go of the nipple only to move his mouth to the closest glob of come on his chest and licking it up towards Rodney's nipple.

"Please," Rodney begged, quickly undoing his fly and pushing pants and boxers down enough to free his hard cock.

John slicked his hand with his own come before wrapping it around Rodney's dick in a tight grip. He went back to licking and sucking Rodney's nipple, at the same time making short work of jacking Rodney off as fast as he could.

With the double stimulation and the vivid memory of John rapidly fisting his own cock until he came all over Rodney's chest, it didn't take long for Rodney to come as well. He shouted out John's name and shot his seed in quick spurts.

John let go of his cock and changed his rather aggressive sucking and licking to a softer suckling on his nipple.

"You really like the ring, huh?" Rodney said, still panting.

John looked up, finally letting Rodney's nipple go. "I do," he said. "But you don't have to keep it if you don't like it."

"Of course I don't," Rodney said.

John didn't look happy and dropped his gaze, but he stroked Rodney's chest.

"I can't walk around with a ring visible beneath my shirt. You know that it would show," Rodney said. John didn't say anything and only kept stroking Rodney's chest. "But I believe that other piercings are less visible."

John's head whipped up.

"A barbell, maybe," Rodney mused.

"You don't have to—" John began.

"I know," Rodney interrupted him. "Let's just say I might have found a use for them that I wasn't aware of before."

John practically beamed at him. Rodney cupped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. When their tongues met, his nipple tingled in approval.


End file.
